I Want This
by JeNeSaisMoi
Summary: A Cabenson request that turned into a little scenelet (I think).


**Preface: **This is basically something I wanted to request for DaniiButNotBeck's ever-awesome "_90 Days of Cabenson_" series, but my idea got a bit too convoluted to make sense as a request (or maybe at all). That being said, DBNB, if this is more prompt than drivel, by all means run with it! I know I'm messing with timelines and characters, but, don't worry, I'll leave this to the professionals in the future**.**

_[I doubt that this would warrant the notice of the higher-ups in the L&amp;O dynasty, but just in case, obviously I don't own anything having to do with this show and/or its characters.]_

* * *

"I can't believe he's making you pick out your own engagement ring."

"Well, technically not 'pick _out_,' more _pick up_, since the one he bought originally was just way too big."

"The rock size, or the ring size?"

"Both!"

Olivia shifted her gaze down to Alex's hands. God, those hands…how could he not want to know every little thing about them?

"Liv? Liv!"

"Yeah. Sorry, what?"

"_Walk!_ The sign says walk," Alex said, taking Olivia by the elbow, "and not all of us are as impervious to the cold as you are, tough stuff."

"Oh, that's rich, coming from the 'Ice Princess' herself."

"Ha ha. Very funny, now move before–"

"How did he not know your ring size?" Olivia interrupted, "I mean, couldn't he have just asked a friend or, you know, taken one of yours with him to the jeweler?"

"First off, who would he ask? You're not exactly his number one fan, and it's not like everyone runs around talking about what ring size they wear."

Olivia somehow stopped herself from blurting out 'six and a half.' She couldn't remember when or where she'd picked up that bit of information, but like all things Alex Cabot, it was permanently etched in her mind.

"So, what about option two?"

"Oh—I'm not sure. He's been burning his assistants out faster than ever these days, so I guess he just didn't have time."

Once again, Olivia bit her tongue. She knew that if she started in on all the things that were wrong with that picture, she'd never be able to stop. The floodgates would open, and...well, she couldn't bear to think of where that might lead.

Still lost in thought, Olivia opened the door for Alex, shaking her head at the very ridiculousness of Robert having chosen Harry Winston, of all places, to get an engagement ring for Alex. Sure, Alex was wealthy, and accustomed to the finer (and finest) things in life, but she wasn't ostentatious. Maybe Harry Winston was the store to get a ring for Robert's _idea_ of Alexandra Cabot, but not for Alex-the _real_ Alex, _her_ Alex.

The outside chill evaporated as the door closed behind them, the store warm, the lighting perfect, everything sparkling in a way that made it all feel surreal. Olivia stood there, hypnotized until, once again, Alex gave her arm a firm tug.

"Come on, I need to go try the thing on, and there's Veuve in it for you if you don't make me go it alone."

Liv followed willingly, her head still abuzz with the ambiance and, _god_\- even the air seemed richer in there.

She waited dutifully beside Alex, a glass of champagne in one hand, the other shoved deep in her pocket (Olivia sure that if she somehow managed to destroy anything in the place that she'd be in debt until the day she died).

The clerk returned with the ring atop a velvet pillow. Liv rolled her eyes, "Time to try on the glass slipper Cinderella."

Alex nudged Olivia's hip with her own, and gave her a look that said she agreed with the sentiment, but was resigned to going through the charade.

As Alex reached out to take the ring her hand was unsteady, trembling ever so slightly. She was nervous. _"What's wrong with me?"_ she thought. As she slid the ring over her finger her movement stuttered and, all of a sudden, it was on the floor.

Though about three employees rushed her way immediately, Alex knelt to pick the ring up. She raised her head toward Olivia, needing a friendly face to help her through the absurdity of it all. And then, as blue eyes met brown, it was as if the world stopped around Alex. She was surprised by her own obliviousness because, now- now that she was kneeling there, looking up into that face, it was just so obvious.

"I want this." Alex's voice was a whisper, but, of course, Liv heard every word.

"I would hope so," Liv tried to bring levity to the moment, "I don't care how much money that guy has, no one should have anything that costs that much if they _don't _wa–"

"Not the ring," Alex interjected. "this!" ring in hand, she gestured between the two of them, "_This_, this!"

Silence. Stunned silence followed, and how could it not? Olivia was afraid that if she said anything, moved a muscle, that the spell would be broken.

"I know this is all out of order, and—God! I don't even know if you feel this way too, but I also know that…"

Olivia managed to halt Alex mid-sentence, reaching a hand down to help her off the ground, nodding ever so slightly in unspoken assent, entwining her fingers with Alex's as she brought the blonde up to her—into her arms.

"Okay."

It was all that needed to be said. For Alex, there were many things to be done, messes to clean up, apologies to make, but, in that moment, Alex felt more certain about the world around her, about her own happiness in that world than ever before.

Alex would not be walking out that door with a ring on her finger, but she didn't care. Her hand was warm, and, most importantly, it was in Olivia's. And, for now, that was everything.


End file.
